


[Thilbo]See you tomorrow

by hanagin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanagin/pseuds/hanagin
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo（斜线代表攻受）基于《霍比特人》电影版，改自原作中土世界设定下的魔法学院AU。





	1. Chapter 1

比尔博·巴金斯最近有些烦恼。这个中土魔法学校里最年轻的教授抓了抓自己的头发，低着头叹了口气。他的面前，摆放着一摞正在批改的试卷，科目魔法史，班级正是他所担任导师的一年A班。

让他头痛不堪的试卷有两份，属于一对双胞胎的，名字分别是——菲力和奇力。这两个家伙的字写得龙飞凤舞，即使是阅卷无数的比尔博也不得不识别一会儿才能读懂上头的内容，不过还不如看不懂呢——

问：_中土大陆的种族多种多样，你怎么看待种族问题与世界和平间的关系？_

答：_因果关系，奥克斯的灭亡可以有利于世界和平的发展。_

中土大陆种族繁多，各种族之间自然免不了各种交往和矛盾。担当魔法史教学的比尔博先生大概算得上是这个学校里比较了解这些的教授之一了，许多文献都有记载，在几千年前，魔法还只能被为数不多的几个“巫师”所掌握的时候，矮人和半兽人之间就存在着极深的仇恨。传说埃尔博尔最著名的国王——山下之王——曾经被半兽人的头目斩杀，然而历史太久远了，没人能说清楚那时候的事情。

时代发展到今天，各个种族之间的关系相比于那时候已经融洽了许多。他们能进同一所学校学习就是强有力的例证之一。虽然大部分孩子仍旧不愿意过多和其他种族的孩子交往，然而在比尔博的教学生涯里，像菲力和奇力这两个孩子一样这么仇视半兽人的，也只有极少数。

目前为止他也有见过他们两个。

重重地叹了一口，比尔博·怎么办·不知道·巴金斯先生放下笔，把手伸向他衣衫的口袋里。在犹豫了片刻以后，确定四下无人，才终于从里边掏出了什么，紧紧地握在手心里。

而后他把手重新放在桌子上，小心翼翼地摊开手掌。

瞬间，光芒从手掌中倾泻而出，照亮了这个还算得上年轻的霍比特教授的眼睛。那是一块非常漂亮的宝石，一只手掌可以握住的大小，晶莹而充满神奇的光华，流动着炫目而摄人心魄的光彩，仿佛把时间封锁在其中。

这的确是一块非常漂亮的宝石，任何人见到他大概都会被为之而着迷，但比尔博只愣了一会儿神，便把它重新装进口袋里。半晌，他又把那块宝石拿出来，拉开办公桌的抽屉，翻了半天找出一块法兰西绒，把它包好，而后小心地放在抽屉的深处。

它就像是能激起大脑中尘封许久的回忆——但并没有成功。比尔博只觉得脑袋有一点点轻微的胀痛，但如同过往的几个月一样，他仍旧什么也没有想起来。

关于那场惊心动魄的冒险的，他莫名其妙就成为一个魔法史老师之前的事情……

就在他再次陷入沉思的时候，办公室电话响了。教授先生猛然被从思考中惊醒，看着面前桌子上放着的永远批改不完的作业，默默在自己心里给自己点了根蜡。

然后他接起电话。

「您好，这里是比尔博·巴金斯。」万年不变的开场白。

「您好，巴金斯先生，我是学校的保安，很抱歉打扰您——」对面传来一个年轻男子的声音，来自一个人类，「是这样的，我想您需要到学校门口来一趟……」

「发生了什么吗，先生？」

「有两个战争学院的学生跟国际学院的学生发生了冲突，刚刚打起来了，被我们制止……那两个学生说是您所负责的行政班的，所以我觉得您最好来一下。」顿了顿，保安先生继续说，「虽然没有使用魔法，但是他们的物理攻击也相当厉害……被打的国际学院学生是名奥克斯，所以……」保安先生没再继续。

但是比尔博已经猜到了事情的大概。中土魔法学校作为中土大陆最优秀的一所魔法学校，其入学条件也是极为严苛的。虽然不同学院的考试会有所不同，但是理论部分都是不可避免的。半兽人作为曾经的黑暗种族，他们盛产战士，然而由于语言和其他种种原因，他们的理论成绩一向不太好。所以大部分的半兽人学生都会先考入国际学院，然后再在未来的学习中通过转专业考试选择自己喜欢的专业。

而他们班级中能跟半兽人干上的，也就只有……

比尔博·好烦啊·巴金斯先生再一次无奈地叹口气，而后他拿起笔，在面前的试卷上画了个红红的圈，又打了个一个巨大的问号。

他扶着额头站起身，似乎感觉有点头痛，但这对事情的解决没有任何帮助，甚至不能以此为逃避面对熊孩子的理由。在出门以前，他又突然折返回办公桌旁的书架上，找到了一本文件夹。

那里边储备着他所负责的行政伴里所有学生的资料。

哗啦啦，纸张随着他的动作而被一页一页地翻过，最终停留在属于菲力和奇力的那一页上。在他们的家庭资料上，父母双亡几个字印在那里，有点刺目。

但并不是只有这些。

那下边还有一个人的联系方式，家庭关系一栏写得是他们的舅舅——

不知道为什么有点紧张……比尔博·巴金斯本能地深吸一口气，他感觉自己心脏像是预感到了什么事情一样，突然加快了。

但是只能这么办了。

比尔博照着那上边所记载的号码在电话上一下下地按出，电话听筒里穿出一声一声长而缓的播音声。

伟大的人类，发明了电话，节省了多少时间啊！

就在比尔博忍不住感叹的时候，电话通了。

「您好，这里是索林·橡木盾先生的私人助理德瓦林，索林先生目前在医院不方便接听电话，我可以帮您转告。」低沉而粗犷的声音从话筒那边传来，这是一个典型的矮人，充满力量。

「啊，您好。」不是本人接的，比尔博竟然觉得有些失望，但他无暇顾及这些，只能努力使自己的心跳平复下来，继续说道，「我是中土魔法学校战争学院A班的导师……比尔博·巴金斯，这次打电话是有关菲力和奇力的，他们与国际学院的一名奥克斯同学发生了冲突，因为双方都是未成年人，所以需要监护人出面解决。」

「……好的。」电话那边出现了短暂的沉默，不知道是因为菲力和奇力的问题，还是因为别的什么。「请问需要监护人做些什么？」

「请在今天下午五点的时候到战斗学院的教学办公室来，我会在那里等候，谢谢。」比尔博一口气把话说完，在得到对方肯定的答复以后，挂断了电话。

然后他发现，不知为什么，他已经出了一身汗。

脑袋仍旧隐隐作痛。

比尔博·巴金斯觉得，成为战斗学院的行政班导师真是一件吃力不讨好的事情。他当初就应该拒绝甘道夫校长的邀请，继续当个低调而孤僻的历史学家，在家乡夏尔的袋底洞里，享受美食和烟草带来的快乐。

但说这些已经晚了。

他重新站起身，向屋外走去，去面对那两个调皮捣蛋拥有严重种族歧视问题的学生。然后，再去跟不知道负不负责的学生家长谈话，应付国际学院老师的抱怨，以及半兽人学生家长的责骂。

这一切的一切，都因为那该死的不知道为什么会被他完全忘掉的冒险——因为在那之后，他就不再能满足于小屋子里烟草与美食相伴的平静生活。

现在，不得不为当初的抉择付出代价了。


	2. Chapter 2

刚刚跑出战争学院没多远的比尔博·巴金斯手上拎着他的长外套，身子往左边晃了晃，堪堪躲过了一个站在航模上到处乱窜的精灵。如果他不是个霍比特人，或者再长高一点，就算他反应力再快也不可能完全避开那个从他头顶上削过的东西。深吸一口气，他努力压抑住自己内心中的愤怒，才没有对自己的学生比划出中指。

这就是中土魔法学校，中土大陆最负盛名的魔法学校，没有之一。空气中到处洋溢着魔法的因子，年轻的味道。奥克斯学生三五成团捧着奶茶哈哈大笑地从树林边穿行，人类少年操纵的自制航模在天空中乱窜，几乎没有任何重量的精灵从头上跳跃，然后踩踏着航模驰骋半空。

用现任校长灰袍巫师甘道夫的话来说，就是热热闹闹的。但是比尔博更愿意称之为——乱七八糟。

没有什么比你吭哧吭哧地迈着霍比特的小短腿往遥远的校门口赶路，同时还要躲避各种调皮捣蛋的学生更让人糟心的事情了！

哦，不，当然有！

呼啦——比尔博就地一滚，再次躲过一次“袭击”。不过这次不是来自人类学生的航模，而是一个霍比特人！他的侄子，佛罗多！那个一头黑色卷发，拥有一对漂亮的湛蓝双眸的男孩坐在一只还没成年的巨鹰身上，快速地在近乎堵塞的空中交通系统中穿梭，期间不忘回头看一眼比尔博。

“嘿叔叔！我刚刚还看到你们学院的菲力和奇力两个人在校门口跟波尔格干上了！用不用我载你过去？”膺背上的少年大声问道。

“不用了！”比尔博大喊回复，不等他的话音落下，那个骑着鹰的小霍比特人早就消失在了他的视线里。

年轻的魔法史教授站起身，拍了拍自己身上沾到的尘土，感觉自己的头痛加重了。两个小鬼还好说，但是一想到他们背后的家长，比尔博就有一种想要放弃一切辞职不干归隐山林的冲动。

等等！刚才佛罗多说了什么来着？

跟他们班上那两个矮人小鬼干上的是波尔格！一个奥克斯！半兽人！

“轰”地一声，脑袋嗡嗡作响。作为一个历史学家，比尔博·巴金斯的现代史当代史也不错，他清晰地记得，中土世界改革开放三百年来，奥斯克中出现了一个民族企业家，同时也是中土魔法学校董事会里唯一的一个种族为奥克斯的校董，苍白半兽人阿索格，靠着摩瑞亚矿坑的矿石发家致富，家财万贯富可敌国，最重要的是，他儿子的名字，似乎刚刚好是——波尔格。

而在比尔博脑子中他所熟悉的历史里，阿索格所依靠发家的摩瑞亚矿坑，在很久很久以前曾经是属于矮人的领地，矮人国曾经的首都凯萨督姆。

巴金斯教授感觉自己的脑袋更疼了。

他扶着额头，把外套披在身上，继续迈着沉重的脚步。霍比特人的大脚掌重重地踩在地上，却没有发出任何声音，这个身材矮小的种族身体灵活，极善于隐匿行踪。

比尔博记得，他就是靠着这样的天赋，在那次冒险中……怎么着来着？

不记得了。

然而容不得他继续挖掘拿不知道被埋在哪里的记忆，校门已经到了。

那里被外三圈里三圈地围个水泄不通，却依稀能分辨出两个阵营。一边是身材更为高大、个个虎背熊腰的奥克斯，而另一边则是身材稍微矮小却仍旧不甘示弱的矮人。他们的中心位置，一边站着一对怒气冲冲的双胞胎，另一边，则是不时发出吼声的波尔格。

学校保安站在两方之间，暂时地保持了一个微妙的平衡。那个有些不知所措的人类似乎终于看到了比尔博的到来，挥了挥手，呼唤道：“巴金斯教授！您来了，那就拜托您了！”

说完，一溜烟地就跑了……

跑了？！

比尔博猛然一个激灵，然而已经来不及了。蓄势已久的矮人小分队和半兽人小分队扭头盯着这个可怜又矮小的霍比特教授看了约么十秒，便转过头怒瞪向对方。

下一秒——

“杀——！！！”冲向彼此，战成一团。

于是比尔博·好歹是个教授·巴金斯，出离愤怒了。

魔法史的巴金斯教授好像并不会魔法，却是战争学院的A班导师。这一直以来都是一件奇怪的事情，然而到底碍于教授的权威，没人能八卦出其中的真相。

周围围观的同学本来没在乎这个矮小的霍比特教授，而就是因为这个没在乎，才发现自己错过了最重要的事情。

当他们反应过来的时候，只发现那些战成一团的矮人和半兽人被什么不知名的力量阻挠了一般，不仅无法顺畅进攻，甚至有时候会被空气中什么看不到的东西打倒。

这些家伙都是菲力、奇力还有波尔格的手下，大部分都是刚刚入学不久的一年级生，魔法不会几个，物理攻击的动作也青涩得不得了……但也不至于，这样吧？！

就在大家发现不知什么时候，领头的三个少年已经被打倒在地，脚被一根绳子捆在了一起。

——什么时候发生的？！怎么发生的？！谁干的？！

不知道。

等他们回过神的时候，比尔博·巴金斯教授已经走到了地上一片“尸体”的最中心，菲力、奇力和波尔格的面前。魔法师教授的穿着一向讲究，衬衫、领结、马甲、晨礼服外套，一件不少。霍比特人的裤子一向只有七分长，下边露出健康的小腿，再往下，就是他们有力的大脚掌。

被迫绑在一起的三个一年级小鬼顺着往上看，就看到了一脸“看你们还怎么闹”的魔法史教授，正若有所思地盯着他们瞧。

比尔博双手环胸，开口问道：“知道错了吗？”

“……”三个人不约而同地选择了沉默。

比尔博满意地点点头：“很好，我最喜欢给学生处分了。”他咂咂嘴，眼睛望向空中，转了一圈以后重新落回到三个人的身上，“对了，波尔格同学，你的导师是谁来着？”

“……”被问到话的小半兽人并不回答。

“我记得是瑟兰督伊？”比尔博眯起眼睛，“没关系，我会通知他的。”

半兽人的喉咙里发出“咕噜噜”的声音，那是不甘、不满、愤怒的征兆。

霍比特人不为所动地转过身，像一个高冷的教授应有的那样，迈着沉稳的步伐状似冷漠的往前走。突然，学生中依稀有人喊了一声“教授小心”，他猛然回头，却发现一把约么六英寸长的小刀向自己飞来——

又突然停下。

刀刃距离他的眼睛不到一英寸，一只粗糙而充满力量的大手牢牢握住刀身，不让那小刀再前进一丝一毫。鲜血从与刀刃紧紧贴服的手掌缝隙中缓缓流出，一点点地滴落在地面上。而那只手的主人似乎没有受到任何影响，抬起的胳膊仍旧平稳非常。

“永远不要相信半兽人，巴金斯教授。”低沉的男声在他的耳后响起，比尔博只感觉一团热乎乎的气息靠近自己，声音的震动带动胸膛，从他的后背传出，接驳他的神经。

紧接着，一只滚烫的手掌轻轻按在他的肩上。

“你好，我是索林·橡木盾，菲力和奇力的监护人。”


	3. Chapter 3

_“我们真的要从这里进去吗？这里并没有门。”_

_“好好找找，它肯定就在这附近。”_

朦胧之间，比尔博好像听到这样一段对话，在空旷的山谷中回荡，透露出疑惑甚至焦急。他皱起眉，依稀能分辨出声音的主人……哦是的，其中一个是他自己，另一个——

叮铃——！

哗啦，霍比特人掀开被子，猛然从床上坐起。窗帘已经无法完全遮挡住外边的阳光，金灿灿的光线从缝隙中钻了进来，落在地板上。还没完全从睡梦之中苏醒的比尔博迷茫地往望向那里，大脑却仍旧停留在刚刚的场景之中。

崎岖的峡谷，层叠的山峦，乌鸦“啊啊”地呼扇翅膀，从崖壁上空掠过。他拄着一根粗壮的树枝踏上最后一块阶梯，景色净收眼底。夕阳的余晖洒在万物之上，半是黑暗，半是光明。

然而他并非孤独一人。也有其他的人与他一起，站在那片看起来与其它地方并没有什么不同的山石之前。

其他的人都模模糊糊的只看得到影子，或许也是因为夕阳的缘故。只有一个人，与他相比更为高大而且宽阔的身躯，似乎在对他说话，嘴唇开启，发出低沉而好听的声音。

无比熟悉的……

那个人是……

砰——！

即将再次陷入沉眠的魔法史教授猛然从半梦之中惊醒，他愕然地看向声音的来源，发现从刚才开始鸣叫就被彻底忽视的闹钟，不知什么时候已经因为震动移动了轨迹，从床头柜的台面上滑落，摔在地板上。

他骤然想起今天上午还有两节课，如果再不起床，势必要迟到，遭受甘道夫校长小眼睛的攻击——

但是。

刚刚把脚踏在地板上的比尔博有点不太情愿起床，并不是因为赖床，而是因为那即将要面对的事情。如果有可能，如果的话，他愿意放弃这一天的薪资，随便找个人给他代课。

可惜世界没有如果。

比尔博觉得他未来都可能不会有一天比昨天更令人头疼的了。

那个突然出现的好心人并不在乎自己是否受伤，帮他挡住了小奥克斯冲着自己丢出来的小刀。这一切本来很好，哪怕对方是班上那两个熊孩子的监护人、他们的舅舅，哪怕这个家伙是个气宇非凡的矮人，他都应该郑重地感谢对方，并邀请他共进晚餐以表示感谢。

他本应该那么做。

但是不知道该死的为什么，当对方碰到自己，那只滚烫的手掌按在自己身上的时候，比尔博·巴金斯的第一反应时躲开他。

年轻的魔法史教授几乎是条件反射地推开了索林·橡木盾的手，仗着自己矮小的身高和体型从对方像是怀抱的空隙中逃脱了出去，任由对方露出惊讶，甚至失望，又或者是伤心的表情。

别露出那种表情。

比尔博当时在心里说，但是什么东西好像在那时候控制住了他的身体，禁锢了他的大脑，以至于一向以冷静自持的教授竟在那时候不知道说什么好了。

他不得不承认，对方并不令自己讨厌，或者说是有点不舍……男人穿着一身剪裁合适，看起来价格极为高昂的纯手工定制西装，身上似乎喷了某种男士香水，很淡很淡的，非常好闻，或者说……那是一种非常、非常、非常熟悉的味道，久违而又令人怀念的感觉。

于是彻彻底底地侵袭了他的大脑。

而后就在他不知所措的时候，中土魔法学校的校长，灰袍巫师甘道夫出现了。那个个子非常非常高，一出现便如鹤立鸡群的老人拄着他的法杖慢悠悠地走来，明明离他们还有一段距离，声音却率先传了过来。

“好久不见，我的旧友，索恩之子，矮人领袖，索林·橡木盾先生。”老人的声音苍老却底气十足，一如他往常一样充满欢快的味道。

周围围观的学生为他们尊敬的校长让开了一条路。

比尔博注意到身边的男人露出了一个微笑，但很快收敛，他重新变得严肃而谨慎，微微颔首算是回应问候：“您好，灰袍巫师甘道夫，尊敬的大魔导师阁下。”他的视线随着他的动作而落下，正好与比尔博偷偷打量的目光相碰触。

霍比特人猛然一个激灵。砰砰。感觉心脏不受控制地重重跳了一下。

那双眼睛就像是宇宙，仿佛蕴藏着许多东西，比尔博看不出来太多，但他总觉得那里有不少故事。

凭借一个历史学家的直觉，他这样笃定。

这个叫做索林·橡木盾的男人穿着讲究，而且说话也很得体，或许是因为是矮人领袖的缘故，看起来高傲而又孤僻。他对待每个人的样子都彬彬有礼，但仍旧保持着应有的距离，即使是面对他的两个侄子也没有过多的宠溺。

但惟独……

就在某个答案即将浮现的时候，什么东西轻轻敲了敲自己的脑袋。比尔博略带不满地看过去，发现对于霍比特人来说如同巨人一般的甘道夫已经出现在他的身边，拿着法杖对自己露出一个意味深长的表情。

“你好，甘道夫校长。”

“你好，比尔博，我们也好久不见。”

“我们似乎昨天才刚刚见过？”

“哦是嘛，有什么关系？朋友之间多见见是件很好的事情，不是吗？”

这句话似乎意有所指，比尔博不打算继续接下去了，他张张嘴，抬了下头，又忽然想起来什么。

“我们……”他听到自己咽了口口水，似乎因为紧张，这个声音被放大，连着快速的心跳声，回荡在耳边，“我们应该先给橡木盾先生包扎一下伤口，虽然有血小板，但是如果不清理的话很可能会发炎。”

他觉得他的声音有些颤抖。

但是作为一个教授，他不应该像刚才那样对待自己的救命恩人。这是一个很好的补救机会。

于是他本能地向着刚刚被自己推开的男人走了过去，拿出一直别放在西装口袋里的手帕，结结巴巴地询问：“……先生，我可以……”

“叫我索林吧，比尔博教授。”男人说，这次距离比之前要远一些，但比尔博还是无法控制地感觉……不，并没有什么。

“叫他索林吧，比尔博，毕竟他可是你未来的助教。”甘道夫说，他笑眯眯地看向比尔博，霍比特人惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，“索林·橡木盾，三阶魔导师，我想你们会工作愉快的。”

“助教？一个矮人领袖？”

“不好吗？”索林问，他主动抬起手，放在比尔博刚刚抬起来还没来得及伸出的手掌上，“好了，可以包扎了吗？”

刀口并不深，上面的鲜血已经凝固，变成深一些的红色。刚刚留出的血迹虽然已经干涸，但仍旧留下了狰狞的痕迹。

像是咆哮的巨兽。

比尔博不知为什么觉得这个场景有点熟悉，仿佛他曾经经历过似的。

太阳穴凸凸直跳，脑袋嗡嗡作响，他近乎慌张地用手帕包裹住男人的手掌，然后退开。

“我突然响起有些事情，需要提前离开，关于这次的打架事件就麻烦校长你处理了，明天我们可以继续详谈。”然后他头也不回地挤出人群，逃走了。

比尔博·巴金斯想，一定是头疼让他的思维变得一片浑浊。

否则他怎么会觉得，那个男人的手掌……不，他整个人……都该死的性感呢？


	4. Chapter 4

但凡事实，都不得不去面对。

年轻的霍比特人抱着他厚重的魔法史教材，走向教室。他的教职工宿舍其实就在战争学院大楼的顶层，其中有一间被作为他的办公室，从旁边的连廊穿过去，就到教学楼和实验楼了。每天工作的时候都不用出门，钻来钻去的感觉甚至让他有一种在袋底洞的既视感。

与隔壁国际学院的院长瑟兰督伊每天开着直升机上班相比，便捷又惬意。

但这种惬意很快就消失不见，在他推开教室门的那一刹那间。

没有喧闹，甚至没有喧闹转为寂静的过程。班上那些小孩子们鸦雀无声，看到魔法史教授进来，也只是用眼神安静地望过来，就连菲力和奇力这对双胞胎都老老实实地坐在自己的位置上。

很快的，比尔博就找到了问题的根源。

他无法忽视那个坐在教室第一排靠窗边的宽阔身影，是新来的助教。

身着一身与昨日完全不同西装的索林·橡木盾端正地坐着，他的面前摆放着一摞羊皮纸卷筒，上头扎着五花八门的缎带，那是比尔博上星期给学生留的作业。他正翻开魔法史的课本，目光严肃而又认真。

比尔博心跳有些加速，紧张造成的，他觉得自己就像一个正在接受国王检视的士兵，只因为那本教材的编者的名字，就是比尔博·巴金斯。看书的索林已经沉浸在了自己的世界中，他眉头微蹙，那似乎是他的惯用表情，整个人的周身都散发着一股强烈的排斥感，冰冷而充满威严。

就像梦里出现的山石一般。

比尔博轻轻咳嗽一声，走到讲台上，把自己的那本教材放在桌子上。比教授还要年长一些的助教顺着他的声音从书本中抬起头，与比尔博的目光相接。

无声的，早上好。

魔法史教授很快把自己的视线转回自己的书本上。不知是不是错觉，他总觉得那人冰石一般的冷冽，有那么一瞬间融化了一点。

一定是错觉吧。

于是比尔博重新抬起头：“早上好，很高兴看到你们把论文都交给了我们新来的助教老师——索林·橡木盾先生。橡……索林先生，请您来上台做个自我介绍吧。”

“是的，比尔博教授。”助教先生回答。他站起身，稳步走向讲台，拿起粉笔在黑板上写下了自己的名字以及邮箱，“我叫索林·橡木盾，各位可以称呼我为索林，从今天开始，我将成为比尔博教授的助教，与你们一同学习比尔博教授的魔法史，这是我的联系方式，有什么问题都可以来询问我。”

有人举手，问道：“索林先生，请问你就是那个传说中的‘橡木盾’吗？”

“传说中的？”助教先生脸上的表情没有什么变化，只是目光深邃了许多，“如果你说的是三阶魔导师，那么正是在下。”

底下很快发出一阵嗡嗡的声音，除了菲力和奇力还有一些仍旧与矮人不和的精灵，基本上所有人都在因为这个新来的助教而交头接耳，发出惊讶的感叹。

比尔博微微晃了晃脑袋，重新打量了一遍新来的助教，从上到下，彻彻底底的。

这个家伙不怎么喜欢与人亲近，眉目之间总有一片阴云笼罩，又是个矮人领袖，到底为什么要来给他这个完全不会魔法的历史学家当助教呢？

这个问题不如问甘道夫。他在心中默默对自己说道。那个一身本领、闻名于世却把大量的时间都用来研究焰火的大魔导师，一定知道些什么。

于是比尔博决定不再纠结于此，他拿起他的课本，轻轻敲了敲桌子，等着所有人的目光再次集中在自己身上，继续说道：“感谢索林先生，那么我们开始上课吧。”

他发现他开始不再因为对方落在自己身上的视线而紧张，他开始习惯这种感觉。

习惯这个人的存在。

从上课开始。

“在远古时期，第四纪元以前，人们并不会使用魔法，那时候科技也不发达，从我的家乡夏尔到现在最繁华的都市埃尔博尔，需要几乎一年的时间，如果你们有兴趣，可以去阅读《There and Back Again》，这是一本很不错的传记，来自第三纪元。”

一旦进入上课状态，比尔博·巴金斯就是一个彻底的教授，博学多识有充满风趣。他从来不是一个照本宣科的讲师——即使课本是他自己编著的——他喜欢讲述很多有趣的小故事，介绍很多很久以前的传说和典故，再介绍一些古老的魔法。

在之前的课堂上，比尔博·巴金斯只能通过语言或者图画来介绍，但现在这种情况发生了改变：

“到现在我们这个年代，因为中途漫长的战争导致历史记录的缺失，我们已经说不清算是第几纪元，但是幸运的是，我们拥有了魔法。今天我们要讲的就是，古老的空间魔法——”他在黑板上画了一个大大的魔法阵，月亮、圆圈、六芒星，充满岁月的痕迹又极为经典，“这是目前文献记载可查的最古老的空间类魔法阵，他可以进行短距离的空间传送，下边我们来看一下示例……”

就在他的话音刚落，霍比特人相对较小的手刚要搭在讲台桌上的鼠标时，黑板上的魔法阵发出淡淡的光芒，一卷羊皮纸突然从里边掉了出来，“啪嗒”一声掉在地板上，滚落在魔法史教授的脚边。

沉默许久的助教先生站起，他转过身，对着学生们举起摊开的本子，上边画着一个与黑板上的魔法阵一模一样的图案，两个结构相同、只是大小不太一样的魔法阵同时发出淡淡的光芒，如同黑夜中的明月，瞬间吸引了教室里那些捣蛋鬼们的目光。

比尔博·巴金斯不禁来到他的助教身边。

年轻的魔法史教授早就忘了之前的不愉快，他再次拿起一卷羊皮纸，轻轻地放进索林手上的魔法阵。羊皮纸卷很快被淹没在魔法阵的光彩之中，像是被吞噬一般，与此同时，黑板上出现了一半的羊皮纸卷筒。

“如大家亲眼看到的，这种魔法阵可以进行短距离的空间传送，目前已知的范围是方圆100英尺之内，只能传送没有生命的物体，并且——需要两个作为‘传送点’的魔法阵结构上必须一模一样。”他把手中的羊皮纸拿出来，放回到桌面上，黑板上的那一半羊皮纸卷也随之消失，“因为空间魔法的复杂性和危险性，差之毫厘可能就会导致魔法的失败，比较轻微的情况是魔法阵无法启用，严重就会造成被传送物品的分解，因此即使到现在，我们也不轻易使用它，而是选用由魔法为能量进行驱动的交通工具。”

他走回讲台上，投影仪的画面随之变成了当代科技下产生的汽车、火车、飞机、轮船。“这种魔法驱动相对于一般意义的煤炭、石油等燃料驱动，更为环保安全，如果是现在从夏尔到埃尔博尔……”

就不会有人害怕那该死的恶龙了。

比尔博脑子里突然冒出了这么一句，但他很快地恢复过来，继续说道：“……嗯我查了一下航空公司现在的航班，我们只需要两个小时，飞机上还提供夏尔特色餐食，哦，我喜欢夏尔的一切，飞机上一顿怎么行，一天七顿饭也不够。”

底下传来一阵哄笑声。

然后下课铃响了。

“有机会你们一定得去一次夏尔。那我们下次再说。”

一年级的课并不难懂，又是午饭的时间，几乎没有学生会留下来提问。工作顺利的魔法史教授合上书本，关掉电脑上的课件，哼着夏尔的曲子，心情看起来不错。

就在他拿起东西准备走人的时候，才注意到还有人没离开这个教室。索林·橡木盾坐在他的第一排位置上，望着窗外微微出神。

在比尔博·巴金斯反应过来以前，他已经走到了他的助教身前，隔着一个课桌的距离，顺着对方的视线望过去——

那是一棵大叔，树干粗壮、枝叶繁茂，生气盎然地伫立在战争学院的正门口，为来往的学生遮住艳阳与风雨。

“是一颗橡树。”他听到索林轻声说道。

比尔博觉得自己的耳朵痒痒的，即使听到刚才这人自我介绍中的提到的自己名字，他也没有这样的反应。

这是一种很怀念，很舒服，很开心的感觉。

“对，这是一棵橡树。”

索林转过头，看向面前的魔法史教授，而后他站起身，拉过比尔博的手，轻轻将一个小盒子放在了霍比特人的手掌里。

握紧。

“他们的作业。”

比尔博能听到自己的呼吸声，以及索林的。握着自己的手掌很热，纹路深刻而粗糙，却完好无损，半点看不出昨天还受过刀伤。

只是这次，他没有推开他。

“这是一个缩小术，一个典型的空间魔法，你的空间魔法运用的很好，索林先生。”

“为您服务，我的教授。”

比尔博抬起头，正看到索林露出一个微笑。唇线掩盖在矮人浓密的胡须中，露出一个美好的弧度。

冰雪初融。

比尔博在心理悄悄叹了口气。

“谢谢你，我的助教先生。”


	5. Chapter 5

走廊很快就安静下来，战争学院里的学生也大多离开了这里，跑去了食堂。魔法史教授决定不再纠结自己的助教。“我们得走了，索林先生，再晚一会儿食堂可就什么也没了。”

比他高大许多的矮人笑着点点头，“好。”

两个人并肩往学院外走去。一旦恢复在人前，索林就跟变了个人似的，沉默甚至有些刻板，严肃乃至有点冰冷，只默默地走在比尔博的身边。

他看起来有点孤独。

不知为什么，比尔博心理这么想到。他刚要开口说些什么调解下气氛，就被一阵奇怪的响声吸引了注意力。

而就在这时，从外头传来“轰隆隆”的声响，如同雷鸣一般，比尔博的表情顿时变得有些奇怪，快走了几步来到大楼前的小广场上。索林不明所以地望向他，而后顺着声音的来源看过去，只见一架外表鲜艳亮丽的魔法动力源直升飞机缓缓降落在战争学院门口，橡树前方的空地上。

巨大的螺旋桨仍旧打着转，魔法幻化的阶梯已经出现在机舱的出口。还没走出学院的学生纷纷停了下来，望着这架飞机窃窃私语起来。

一头淡金色长发的男人从上边走下，身材挺拔而修长，一身衣服极为华美，其上点缀着璀璨的珠石宝玉，绿叶树枝，极为复古。

自从魔法被各个种族所掌握、人类发现了电以后，中土大陆就越来越“人性化”，像眼前之人这么打扮的虽然有，却极为稀少。

然而一身古典的精灵长袍，穿在他的身上，配合着他身后的直升飞机却没有半点的突兀，反而微妙地融合在了一起。

一步一步，自上而下，睥睨四方，优雅但极度傲慢。

比尔博感觉身边顿时充满一股肃杀之气，他扭头看向旁边的助教，发现对方凶狠地瞪着前方，半点没有刚才的温情。

“你……”

“密林精灵的精灵王，瑟兰迪尔。”低沉的声音从索林的喉咙里发出，他目光阴沉，像是一头被侵犯了领地的野兽。

“哦……孤山之王。”瑟兰迪尔的目光轻飘飘地落在索林身上，居高临下的模样颇有几分不屑，没等索林发作，他就重新把目光投在了比尔博身上，“今天我是来找我的老友的——比尔博……”

“虽然是我的学生挑衅在先，但是用刀伤人的可是你的学生，瑟兰迪尔。”鲁莽地打断对方并一口气说完未经大脑润色的话，比尔博·巴金斯有些心虚地挺直身体，又因为紧张咽了口口水，“很高兴你能正视这件事情，不过现在是午餐时间，我想我们可以在用餐结束后继续？”

“嗯……但是我并不是来说这件事情的。”精灵王的表情看起来有点古怪，“事实上，我是希望你能帮我签个到？”

“啊？”

“今天下午的教师代表大会……我有点事情不便出席，希望你能帮我签到。”瑟兰迪尔说得非常认真，“至于之前你我学生之间的小矛盾，我可以不做计较，一笔勾销。”

是什么让你觉得，有人帮你签到就不会有人发现你逃会呀！？

“……”比尔博忍住吐槽的冲动，强迫自己清下心来，皱紧眉头思考几秒钟后继续说道，“签到的事情没有问题，但是被你学生刺伤的人可是学生家长，我需要你的学生对伤者进行赔偿，并正式道歉。”

瑟兰迪尔挑挑眉，而后点头：“好，依你所言。我还有事，改日再续。”说罢，高大的精灵王便转过身，华美的长袍随着他的动作翻出一个飘浪的浪花，而后消失在机舱的舱门后。

螺旋桨再次转动起来，带起巨大的气流。魔法驱动源散发出莹莹光芒，与此同时响起了巨大的“轰隆——”声。

“所以……你是矮人王，那个孤山的山下国王？”看着那架风骚的直升机消失在视线范围内，比尔博转过头看向身边的矮人。

已经收敛起杀气和凶恶的索林看起来心情有点不好，他的表情极为严肃，掩藏在浓密胡须下的嘴唇紧紧抿着。如果不是因为自己还是他的教授兼上司，比尔博说实话也有点害怕。

周围的学生早就退避三舍，整个战争学院除了他俩，再不见人影。

“我以为你会知道的。”索林轻声说。

“抱歉，我是知道矮人王索林，但没想到矮人领袖索林跟他是一个人。我总觉得……嗯，没什么。”比尔博摇摇头，指了指战争学院的大门口，“我们得赶紧去吃饭去了，快点吧，助教先生。”

矮小的霍比特人一边说着，一边迈开小短腿往外走。

就像因为混乱要逃避什么似的。

索林刚要跟上，一串类似自言自语的呢喃便随着一阵轻微的风落在跟在后边的索林耳中。

“也不知道瑟兰迪尔如果知道他们要道歉的学生家长是孤山的矮人王，会怎么样……”魔法史教室似乎非常苦恼，说着还用手抓了抓头发。

方才还冷漠冰霜的面孔瞬间融化，威严的埃尔博尔之主忍不住露出一个无奈的笑容。

随后加快了步伐。

“比尔博！”

“？”

年轻的魔法史教授刚刚回过头，就发现自己——或者说是自己和索林——正被一团金色的光芒笼罩，这团看起来暖融融的光芒包裹在他们的周身，遮蔽了一切光景。

他们的脚下，是一个转动的魔法阵。

但不等比尔博细想，这阵光芒就变得更加刺眼，比尔博甚至无法看到近在咫尺的矮人王。金色的光芒笼罩在周身，约莫十秒钟过后，才有变淡的迹象。

先是索林，而后他才能隐约辨别出外边的景象。这里早已经不在战争学院，而是在中土魔法学校的第一食堂前——

“一个古老的空间魔法，一个由魔法绘制出来的魔法阵！”魔法史教授惊叹道，似乎已经陷入了某种沉思，“这么罕见的魔法……我为什么会觉得在哪里见过？”

在很久以前。

_“埃尔博尔都有什么？”_

_“哈哈，小比尔博，自己去看看不就知道了！埃尔博尔应有尽有，等索林到了那里，我们干脆结束那什么君主立宪制，直接走向终极算了。”_

_落日，滚石，渡鸦，悬崖。_

_尘封的宝藏被一行人开启，而后迎来一个新的时代。_

这是……这是……

啪——！

比尔博猛然惊醒，孤山之王不知什么时候已经站在了自己的身边，正用粗糙而宽大的手掌轻轻揉着自己的头发，看上去心情很不错。“慢慢想，总有一天你会知道答案的。”

“嗯。”总觉得抓住了什么重点的比尔博，有些恍惚地坐在索林旁边吃完了他打给自己的午餐。一个三明治，里边夹了两片培根。

就连这场景都似曾相识。

——那好像并不是什么奇怪的梦，而是一段真实的记忆。

他在脑子里默默梳理起刚才的片段。

这是他之前失去的那部分记忆。

有关冒险，宝藏，以及矮人。

装作不经意地看了眼面前的助教先生，比尔博发现对方也在看向自己。视线相触之时，那种熟悉而奇怪的炽热感再次出现，如同即将喷薄的火山一般，在内心之中小心地挣扎着。

看来，的确有必要和甘道夫好好谈一谈了。


	6. Chapter 6

“下午有教师代表大会。”吃过饭，魔法史教授看起来已经整理好了自己的心情，对自己的助教说道，“我还要去找一趟校长，你先回去吧。”

索林点点头：“那么明天见。”

“明天见。”

比尔博抬头看向天空，一片蔚蓝。大概因为是午休的缘故，头顶上并没有飞得乱七八糟的航模，巨鹰自然也不见踪影。

周围悄无人烟，就连空气都极为安静，如果他是在夏尔，就会在这样宁静的午后坐在袋底洞的院子里，点上夏尔的烟草，在烟草散发的香气中闭上眼睛，尽情享受阳光。

然而如今，只有中土魔法学校里每天的魔法史，和调皮捣蛋的学生，以及……一个助教。

在树荫下，比尔博不禁把手伸进自己的外套口袋中。霍比特人的手僵僵握住一块石头，坚硬、冰冷，在无人知晓的地方散发着夺目而绚烂的光芒。

他最终也没有把它拿出来。

“好了，现在……去找甘道夫！”

重新将手从口袋中拿出，比尔博下定决心要找那个可恶的老巫师问个清楚。对方总是一副洞察世事的眼神很难让人不去怀疑他什么，总之直觉告诉比尔博，那里一定有他想要得到的线索。

呼叫出随身的魔法驱动手机，比尔博拨通了校长办公室的电话——

“您好，这里是中土魔法学校校长甘道夫先生的办公室，我是他的助理阿拉贡，如果有事情我可以帮您代为转达。”话筒中是一个年轻男人的声音，沉稳却极为年轻，吐字清晰而有力。

甘道夫什么时候多了这么个助理？

“您好，我是战争学院的魔法史教授，比尔博·巴金斯，有些事情需要同甘道夫校长当面交谈，您可以告诉我他现在的具体方位吗？”

“恐怕不太行。”助理先生听起来有些苦恼，“事实上我也很难追踪校长的位置，他的魔法已经强大到可以屏蔽一般的定位仪器……您也知道，‘抓捕甘道夫’是一向几乎不可能的任务。”

“是啊，您说的是，还是谢谢您。”比尔博笑着挂掉了电话，即使那笑容中，无奈居多。

“抓捕甘道夫”是中土魔法学校的一句谚语，意为“不可能的事情”，来自于很多年前一次魔法部教育厅的改革，要求每个毕业生的毕业证书需要校长签字。刚好赶上通知下发的毕生们瞬间绝望，满世界动用了各种方法去寻找他们不知所踪的校长，然而没有一个人知道。

没有，除了比尔博——

他就在那里，顺着这里走，你就可以找到他。

不知为什么，也许是直觉，或者其它什么东西，比尔博总感觉甘道夫应该就在这里。

矮小的霍比特人钻过学校中心图书馆后边的假山。

那里不知什么时候出现了一个山洞，黑乎乎的隐隐泛着另一端的光。

于是他走了进去。

在经过几百英尺的黑暗之后，亮光越来越近，比尔博最后走出了这个并不算很长的隧道。

一处开阔的空地。

这里草甸平整柔软，没有高大的树木，只有一条溪水像条玉带般从假山上流过，穿过平野。石丘错落地散布在原野之上，如同沉睡的巨人。

头发花白的老人仰躺在一块岩石上，眯缝着严谨，嘴里叼着长长的烟斗。

吸气。

呼气。

烟雾从他的鼻孔中喷出，飘到空中，最终消散。

_你和其他的霍比特人不太一样，也许是因为身上图克家族的血液吧。_

_你总是拥有更多的好奇心和冒险精神。_

_在夏尔的日子很舒服，可是你仅满足于此吗？_

“偷偷跑来这里躲懒，可不是一个伟大的大魔法师应有的作风。”

“我现在只是一个需要休息的老人，一味的工作可不能带给我们快乐。”

老人懒洋洋的抬起眼皮，深色的眼瞳从他总是有点弯度的缝隙中看过来，却比闪电更加犀利。巨大的巫师帽和宽阔的巫师袍随着原野上的小风呼呼晃悠着，一如老人的胡须，宣夺着远方神明的控制权。

“比尔博·巴金斯，好久没在这里见到你了……上一次我们在这里相遇，还是在一段伟大又精彩的冒险之中。你穿着你的红外套，与你的同伴从这里奔跑……这次，也是风指引你过来的吗？”

比尔博深深吸了口气。

“你好，甘道夫校长，看来您也知道关于我的那次冒险的一些事情，可否为我解答一些疑惑？”他小心地询问道。

这里的空气干燥但并不炽热，清爽而充满生机。在他的记忆中，他从未到达过这里，然而学习历史的人向来对地理也有一方面的了解，何况他总觉得这里的确令他感到熟悉。

再往前走不远，就是著名的精灵王国瑞文戴尔，精灵最坚固的庇所，也是当代最为繁荣的国度。

而最重要的，中土魔法学校离这里非常遥远，即使乘坐最快速的魔法驱动飞机，也需要十几个小时。

他在不知不觉中，穿过了一个空间魔法通道。

什么时候空间魔法这么廉价了？！

一天见识过三次古老而神秘的空间魔法之后，即使是自信如比尔博也想要怀疑他所储备的知识是否出了错。

然而现在没空想这些，他有必须弄清楚的事情。

矮小的比尔博爬上甘道夫所在的石块，站在老人的面前，坚定不移，绝不退缩。

“您一定得告诉我，这与我息息相关。”

“那对你很重要吗？”

“？”

“那段冒险的经历，对你很重要？”甘道夫抬起头，看向比尔博。

霍比特人郑重点头：“它是我的一部分，我应该取回它。”

“那么，从哪里开始说起呢？”甘道夫从嘴中拿出烟斗，翻转在石头上敲了敲，里边的烟灰被磕了出来，然而很快便被风吹散。

比尔博闻到了夏尔特有的烟草的味道。

“还是你把它带给我这个老人的，比尔博，尽快你不记得了，但我应该感谢你答应我参加那段冒险。”

“嗯？”

“就是从袋底洞出发的，和10个矮人一起的冒险。”

“是……”比尔博刚刚吐出问句的一个字，就发现大地开始震动了起来。原本躺在地上的老人瞬间站起身，拿起他的魔法杖，目光严肃地扫视四周。

轰隆——

随着一声巨大的声响，他们身边不远处的地面突然破碎开来，石块飞溅到四周。比尔博感觉自己的胳膊被人紧紧抓住，身体也随之向后拉去，而后是同样的几声巨响。

轰隆——

这次可不是什么直升飞机！

“是地蛇！”

“可恶的矮人！可恶的霍比特人！可恶的巫师！”

“比尔博——！！”

熟悉或者陌生的声音混杂在一起，湮没在震天的尘埃和碎石碰撞发出的巨响中。也许……还有野兽的嚎叫。

但是比尔博觉得，他就快要死了，他的脖颈被什么人紧紧抓着，空气被阻隔，意识也变得模糊不堪。可悲的、不会魔法的魔法史教授！他感觉自己如同幼猫一般，只能发出嘶鸣，却面对暴行无能为力。

“比尔博——！！！”

在意识彻底消散之前，比尔博再次听到了有人呼唤自己的名字。

痛苦，挣扎，仇恨，悔恨……那里包含的感情太过复杂，以至于他甚至不懂对方为什么会这样。

但他还是忍不住去回应。

“索林……”


	7. Chapter 7

陈旧的记忆就像是被掩藏在橱柜里的老照片，好不容易翻腾出来，上边还萌着一层灰。淡黄的纸质让照片失了颜色，然而记忆却因抹去灰尘，变得逐渐清晰起来。

这像是很久以前的事情，最起码也是几十年前。

比尔博记得那时候自己还不是什么魔法史教授，他只是一个普通的霍比特人，居住在质朴的农业之国夏尔，守在自己的袋底洞中，每天开心的时候吃东西，不开心的时候也吃东西。自从进入大魔法时代，扫帚就会自己扫地了，培根片也会把自己整齐地摆放在盘子里，飘到桌子上等待主人的享用。人类搞出了各种小发明，魔法与科学完美结合，没人会惧怕天黑，夜晚被电灯照亮如同白昼，一天的时间，好像就被拉得很长——

比尔博每天都过着这种生活，看看书，聊聊天，点燃夏尔特产的烟草，然后靠在门院的长椅上，沐浴着阳光做一个长长长长的梦。

直到有一天，尖帽子的巫师和9个小矮人敲响了他的门。

“现代科技虽然进步了，但是梦想不能磨灭。”

“听说你的魔法史学得很好，那么你有兴趣加入我们的冒险吗？”

“从这里出发，穿过迷雾山脉、幽暗密林，到达古埃尔博尔，那里有矮人国远古的宝藏。”

“呃……你是说古孤山？”

“是的是的，看来你的魔法史真的不错。”

“哦比尔博，你有兴趣来我们学校做魔法史老师吗？”

“甘道夫！说好的他要当我们的飞贼的，不要在这个时候撬墙角。”

“你们凭什么认为，古埃尔博尔会有宝藏？”

“这是一个好问题，当然是因为我们的国王——索林——他有一张藏宝图。”

“那你们的国王呢？”

9个小矮人和1个大魔法师瞬间陷入一阵沉默。尤其是那9个矮人，他们穿着打扮并不相同，也不一定多么熟悉，但此刻却不约而同地望向彼此。

那眼神中的疑惑并不亚于一头雾水的比尔博·巴金斯。

然后拥有着王族血统的矮人领袖，索林·橡木盾敲响了袋底洞的圆木门。魔法门禁探测仪瞬间得到感应，将画面传到比尔博的面前，全息投影一般的光幕出现在比尔博面前的半空中，属于矮人王年轻又英俊的面孔出现在屏幕上。

他似乎也察觉到了有人在看自己，眼睛看向隐藏在木门上的微型摄像头。

谨慎却礼貌地点头致礼：“您好，索恩之子，索林·橡木盾。”

门开了。

“世界虽然已经不存在君主，但王国的血统还在。我们并不一定恢复曾经的君主专制，但属于矮人的文化和辉煌，应该被归还。”

“为了矮人的繁荣！”

“为了矮人的荣耀！”

这帮疯癫又神经质的矮人，不仅吃光了他家储藏室的食物，喝光了他的酒，还挤在一起唱起了歌。

那首歌也太老了……

比尔博记得，自己当时简直无力吐槽。矮人们跟打了鸡血充满活力，他们仿佛沉浸在某种美好的假想中，幻想着有一天财富环绕、国都复辟……然而粗犷的声音唱出的歌，却好听得不可思议。

唯一那个始终严肃的国王站在壁炉前，摇曳的光火照亮他的脸。那对蓝灰色的眸子里因为火焰，抑或因为别的什么，闪烁着暖融融的光，掩藏在胡须下的嘴唇随着歌词的每一个单词开合。

比尔博感觉自己喝醉了。

然后就是一段极为波折，甚至有些神经病的冒险。

“我们为什么不干脆租个飞机或者买个魔法传送阵？再不济弄辆车也可以吧？！”

“不行，要是被发现了怎么办！这是一次伟大的冒险，必须足够隐蔽、小心，谁要是敢把这件事情说出去——”

不仅疯癫，神经质，而且偏执又多疑。

但是即使面对野蛮食人妖，他们也从不放弃同伴。那个领头的黑发矮人，不怎么说话，喜欢孤独一人，但他手握长剑之时，便好像拥有无敌的力量。

然后比尔博就无法自控地深陷在这段冒险之中，跟随在矮人们的身后，仿佛自己是个真正的冒险家。

剑光落下，披荆斩棘。

砰——

一盆水浇被人从头顶泼下，比尔博感觉自己瞬间浑身湿透。

模糊的梦境，或者说是记忆被突然打断，他只能朦胧地睁开眼睛。

一片昏暗。

视线先开始有些模糊，几秒之后才重新变得清晰，眼睛似乎早已经适应了这里昏暗的光线，勉强能分辨出眼前的事物。喉咙如同被火燎一般发出尖锐的疼痛，他发现自己很难出声，甚至无法动弹。

双手被人紧紧捆绑在身后。

他处在一个巨大的石室之中，目之所及的墙壁均为岩石构成，黝黑的石头上遍布着规则的线面，从那些痕迹来看，这里并非天然形成的山洞，而是人们后天开采形成……

这是一个山洞，一个矿山。

“比尔博·巴金斯，一个小小的霍比特人，却总是要跟着索林·橡木盾和我作对。”冰冷的声音响起，回忆中那些仍未消散的快乐、紧张、刺激瞬间无影无踪，只剩下刺骨的寒冷和煞人的恶意。

浑身苍白的半兽人身着笔挺的定制西装，站立在比尔博的身前，手中托住一只高脚杯，轻轻晃动，暗红色的酒液随之而漾起，挂在杯壁。他身材高大，身前投下一片阴影，正巧落在比尔博身上，他面目凶恶，从脸开始，裸露之处布满可见的伤疤。

苍白半兽人阿索格。

哦，摩瑞亚矿坑。

早有人说这个靠着矿石起家的大老板其实早就涉及黑暗事业，甚至想要复辟古早以前的黑暗时代，如今看来，似乎不假。史学界也早有人说到底要不要把阿索格列为近现代魔法发展史中的经济巨匠，但多遭反驳。

那还是几十年前的事情，好像也就在冒险结束后不久。比尔博当时正因为失去一段记忆迷惑不前，索性受到甘道夫邀请成为了中土魔法学校的魔法史教授，也是第一次参加了魔法史研讨会。

“我听说他想要占据古埃尔博尔和古孤山，开采那里的矿产。”

“那里不是早在第三纪元或者第四纪元就被搬空了吗，在大魔法时代以后，矮人早就搬离了那里，建立了现代的埃尔博尔。”

“无论如何，阿索格的野心都与一般的经济学家不一样，他更偏向于……”

战争。

当时那个教授并没有说出口，然而不仅是比尔博，每个人都清楚他想要说什么。

如今，这个词就像是一只萦绕不去的飞虫，嗡嗡嗡地在他的脑子里打转。

他忍住疼痛，强迫自己开口：“我们进入古埃尔博尔以后，尾随进来的人是你。”

“之后呢？”阿索格冷冷的笑了，他的嘴角勾出一个冰凉的弧度，配合着脸上的伤疤看上去扭曲异常。

“哈……让我来猜猜，古埃尔博尔的财富还在其次，但那里的地理位置极佳……你是想要借助索林之手占据那里。”

“来自夏尔的半身人，看来你的头脑真的配得上你的学位。”阿索格轻轻抿了口杯中的红酒，红色的液体沾附在他苍白的嘴唇上，让他看上去如同饮血的野兽，“是的，然后我撕碎了你们的身体，饮尽你们的血肉，让你们饱受痛苦和折磨。”

“不。”比尔博打断了他，矮小的霍比特人抬起头，满脸血污但目光坚定，他颤抖着站起来，汗水顺着鬓角淌下，“你失败了。”

“你失败了，证据就是，我们都还活着，而你和我们一起销声匿迹了二十年。”


	8. Chapter 8

战争学院最近发生了一件不大不小的事情。

学生们惊讶地发现，魔法史老师不见了！那个虽然矮小但是学识渊博、从不迟到的霍比特人这次不仅没有准时来上课，而且干脆没有出现！

更奇怪的是，那个新来的矮人助教也没来！

起初大家还暧昧地笑笑，交流一下怎么看待教授和助教之间的二三事，但等了半个小时也没见两人踪影的小学生终于坐不住了。最先发现不对劲的还是一年级生菲力和奇力那对双胞胎，两个小伙子在等了十分钟以后对视一眼，然后快速地冲出教室。矮人的身体重心较于一般的人类低很多，但这两个小子奔跑的速度一点不慢，他们一边跑出战争学院，一边拨打他们舅舅的电话。

没人接听。

“肯定出事儿了。”

“我有预感跟二十年前的那次冒险有关。”

“我们得去看看！”

“去找甘道夫！”

意见达成一致后，菲力和奇力也开始了寻找甘道夫的征途。

而此时的另一边，甘道夫正坐在他的校长室中忙得焦头烂额。身为一个中土大陆最大的魔法学校校长，每天应付教育部和家长就有些应不暇接，更别提还有其它乱七八糟的琐事。

行政楼门外的通知栏上，给予瑟兰迪尔有关逃会的通告明晃晃地滚动播放中。

——国际学院瑟兰迪尔老师，教师大会未到，点名批评并扣除当月奖金。

而正主，穿着他与昨天那件并不相同的华美服饰，优雅而高傲得坐在校长室会客厅的正位，等待着甘道夫的驾临。

校长先生有些悲痛，他难过的捋了捋胡子，看了眼端坐在那里的精灵王，一下子就更难过了。

好像被通报批评的不是瑟兰迪尔，而是他自己一样！

“您必须撤销对我的批评，这对密林精灵王国的形象极为不利。从最初开始，我同意到您的学校来任教的要求就是为密林精灵王国树立一个正确的形象。几十年来，我始终兢兢业业地在这里教导那些脑子里只装着鼻涕虫的小鬼们，然而却没得到应有的报答，这违背了我和您之间的口头合同。”瑟兰迪尔目光微沉，抬起手中的茶杯喝了一口自带的上等茶叶，“您必须为您的违约承担责任，米斯兰迪亚。”

“亲爱的瑟兰迪尔，我很乐意为您解答疑惑。”甘道夫硬着头皮回答，“但是昨天进行检查的是教务处，做出处罚决定的也是他们，现在已经不是独裁的社会，即便我身为校长，对此也无能为力，万分抱歉。如果你执著于此，不妨和教务处主任谈谈，我想爱隆王并不会将您拒之门外。”

“哼，米斯兰迪亚，不要把这件事推给别人。每次教师大会都有很多人不去，我不信这次也只有我一个人。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻抬起眼睑，不满的字句配合他傲慢的强调从舌尖滚出。

“是的，是不止于您。”说到这个，甘道夫觉得自己已经难过得快哭了，“战争学院的魔法史老师，比尔博·巴金斯也没来，不过他算是事假。”

“我跟他一起事假。”

“那不可能的，密林王。”老人叹了口气，望向坐在那里的密林之主，看上去有些自责，“他被苍白半兽人抓走了……”

瑟兰迪尔没有接话。

修长的手指沿着瓷器上精致的花纹轻轻滑过，过了半晌，这个骄傲又冷漠的精灵王才放下被他的手捂得温热的茶杯。

“他们在摩瑞亚矿坑？那个矮人……已经过去了？”

“是的。”苍老的巫师接话，“索林昨天就已经领着他的军队前往摩瑞亚了。”

这时，校长室门口传来一阵轻微的声响，像是有什么人不小心撞开门又匆忙关闭。甘道夫没有理会，他甚至没有起身，而是目送着精灵王站起身，向着校长室外走去。

“我知道了，这次的事情就算了，没有下次。”他说，“我会让我的儿子莱格拉斯去摩瑞亚……希望那些矮人能晚些变成泥。”

这里光线昏暗，空气中弥漫着淡淡的血腥味和矿石粉的味道。即使是关押他的角落，也依稀可以听到从矿坑底部传来敲击石块的声音。自远古时期便闻名于世、一度被废弃而后又因苍白半兽人的挖掘而闻名于世的摩瑞亚矿坑，经历数千年仍旧像人们源源不断地供给原料，承载着从第一纪元开始直至大魔法时代的全部历史，数次变迁。

也许是因为人在危急的时刻，大脑就会被激发潜能从而运转迅速，否则怎么会有时间思索历史和过去？比尔博在心中自嘲，有那么一瞬间，他还想着以后一定要把这段经历讲给学生听，伟大的摩瑞亚，矿物的生产地，魔法的奠基石。

多少魔法道具从这里被锻造、打磨，多少资源在这里被开采，运出供人使用。

如果有以后。

因为暴怒，阿索格几乎是在比尔博话落的一瞬间抬手一个魔法聚集的能量炮，轰掉了他身边一个半兽人的脑袋。

那个半兽人刚刚不过是进来在阿索格的耳边低声说了什么，使用本应早已失传的某种邪恶语言，似乎传达了某种讯息。

尸体残破的碎屑飞溅了一地，有些甚至蹭到了比尔博的身上。一向主张和平的魔法史教授费了点劲儿才忍住了呕吐的冲动。

他并非有意激怒阿索格，然而面对眼前这个家伙，他实在很难心平气和地和他说话。

但是话已出口，已经没有收回的余地了。

“你想激怒我，以求得解脱？世界上并没有那么好的事情。”就在比尔博几近绝望的时候，原本暴怒的阿索格突然冷静下来，冷笑着后退了半步。就在更早以前的不久，他接驳在断肢上的利刃还戳在比尔博的喉咙前，锋利的尖端在霍比特人毫无防备的皮肉上留下一道浅浅的血痕。“我现在并不会杀你，我要当着索林·橡木盾的面，让他亲眼看见你的死亡。”

周身散发着暴戾气息的半兽人头领转身离开，他的周围，没有任何人或者奥克斯敢于接近。几乎所有人都低着头跟随着他们首领的步伐，只有本该在学校里念书的博尔格居高临下的瞥了眼比尔博，看上去极为幸灾乐祸。

“命大的霍比特人，恶龙没能带你们走向死亡，但我们可以。”

比尔博·巴金斯沉默地目送博尔格走远，洞窟重新泯灭于黑暗。只有那对眼睛，如同暗中的星火，坚毅而闪亮。

——古埃尔博尔究竟都有什么？

无穷无尽的金银、宝石。

以及恶龙。

在史料中记载，本应消失在第三纪元的恶龙在他们进入以后突然出现在古埃尔博尔巨大的厅堂中，漆黑的龙身因其体内的火焰泛出红色的光芒，凶猛而充满恶意。它“嘶嘶”地吐着芯子，贪婪而恶毒的眼神仿佛毒蛇一般盘绕在众人的周身，又像是一个倨傲的猫一样，审视着入侵者的能耐。

——如果它能再大一点的话，那就可怕极了。

忘了是多力还是邦弗说了句“这是恶龙？难道传说中的恶龙就跟猫一样大！”，便彻底激怒了这只看起来刚刚出生不久的小恶龙。原本漆黑的龙神顿时变成了金红的颜色，高温的火球随之从它张开的嘴巴里射出。

矮人堪堪躲过，那个火球便横冲直撞，直到撞到一个尾随在矮人之后进来的半兽人身上。

砰——

连惨叫都没来记得有。

比尔博能闻到空气中传来的焦炭为，那是蛋白质被灼烧后产生的味道。

苍白半兽人阿索格姗姗来迟，站在大厅的门口并不踏入一步，他用黑暗语言与恶龙说些什么，而后得到了恶龙尖锐的笑声。

“那好吧，先烤了小矮人们，再然后是你们。”

说恶龙小也只是跟传说中的相比，眼前这个邪恶的生物伸长约么有六十英尺，展开的翅膀也足以遮挡大厅中不多的光亮。

“我们都有什么魔法？！”

“火，雷，修复……我们只有三个魔法师！”

“还有比尔博！”

“卧槽没什么用啊，它追上来了！快跑！！！”

经历了十几个月徒步旅行的矮人几乎本能地拔腿就跑，他们身上没有铠甲，手上只有几炳之前在食人妖洞窟里捡到的精灵宝剑，但也无法与一个拥有天然皮甲的恶龙抗衡！

也不是没有其它的办法。

没有比矮人更了解矮人的了，这些看起来顽固不化又不爱动脑筋的家伙，凭借着天生对矮人领地的直觉和莫名的熟悉感，极快速地找到了尘封已久的炼化炉。他们烧红铁块，扳动齿轮，金子化成的液体如同岩浆一般，咕嘟咕嘟地翻滚起来。

“就是现在！”随着索林的一声令下，10个矮人和一个霍比特人一起发力，而后滚烫的金子熔化的浆液倾泻而出，恶龙、连同半兽人一起，被金色的熔岩围困——

然后阿索格出现了。

他带领着他私底下孵化的半兽人军队，从另外的入口冲进了古埃尔博尔的宫殿，矮人们因此而失去了攻击恶龙的时机，也直接给了恶龙复出的时间。

“哦，这温暖的温度让我浑身舒畅，但我还是要恭喜你们……索林，以及其他愚蠢的矮人们！你们成功地激怒了我——！！”

更为炽热的火焰被恶龙喷射出来，扫过每一处他所见之地。

比尔博一个不稳几乎摔倒，被索林拉住了手臂，他近乎急切地将霍比特人拉到了自己的身边，毫不犹豫地将其挡在身后。

正如在旅途中，比尔博曾经做过的那样。

但看起来软弱的霍比特人并没有退缩，他拍拍索林结实的臂膀，从他的身侧钻了出来。

“你得相信我，索林。”

“回到石台，你们就去通知丹恩，他收到消息一定会来帮忙。”

渡鸦的鸣叫被巨龙的吼声和火焰的呼呼声掩盖，他们几乎要成功了。

然而苍白半兽人丢出的利刃扎进了索林的胸膛。

刺啦——

布料和血肉被穿透的声音压过了一切，原本充满信心的比尔博几乎在那一瞬间头脑完全空白。他睁大眼睛，不可思议地望向身后的索林，而后转过身，不顾周围的火焰冲向了矮人的身边。

恶龙燃烧的火焰包围在他们的四周，他们无路可逃，炽热的温度灼烤着他们的身体，一切都像是要燃烧。

“我们之间怎么没有一个水系魔法师？”他紧紧地抱住索林，勉强开着玩笑，表情却近似哭泣。矮人领袖身体上的热度透过衣服传达过来，比火焰更热，烫得他发疼。

“……哈，是啊，我应该抱歉，奇力本来要更过来的，但是他还没成年，被我留在了新埃尔博尔。”索林吸了口气，答道。

他何时曾这么虚弱？

比尔博紧皱着眉，双手按住比尔博胸前的伤口，试图减缓血液的流出。

决不放弃。

奋力一搏。

“听着，听着，索林。我有一个远距离的空间魔法阵，它或许可以帮助我们，但我从来没使用过它，不知道会发生什么。”比尔博说，“我们得试试……你会活下来的，你会活下来的。”

“你做的很好，幸亏有你在这里。”索林笑了，这个始终孤独的国王看起来终于卸下了防御的面具，愿意露出稍微柔软的一面，“你快点出去，趁着火还没有燃烧到中心……”

“我是认真的，但是我本身并没有多少魔法力，刚刚把他们送到大殿另一边已是极限，但你可以帮我。”比尔博说着，他觉得他的大脑从来没有像现在这么冷静过，他的另一只手抓住索林的手，而后紧紧握住，感受着那上边传来的暖人的温度，感受着他们并肩作战的事实。淡金色的光缓慢地浮现在他们紧握的手中，那是比尔博的魔法光芒，他启动了这个不可逆转的魔法，“你得帮我。”

“好……”脸色已经极度苍白的矮人点点头，而后用另一只手从胸前的口袋里掏出一块用布包着的东西，放在比尔博的手心中，握紧。“这是块漂亮的石头，没什么用，但据说能够短暂增幅魔力……然后，你会回家，躺在你的院子里，看书或者种树……随便你。”

比尔博隐约察觉到了什么，本能地想要挣开索林，然而已经来不及了。这个连喘息都显得艰难的矮人突然抱紧了身上的霍比特人，手臂像是爆发了无尽的能量。

他把霍比特人半强迫性地按压在自己的胸前，在那里，心脏的跳动声仍未停歇。他把嘴唇凑到比尔博的耳边，故意用沾了血迹的胡须蹭动那尖尖的耳廓，喷出温热的气息。

“让它帮你，它会替我帮你会活下去的。”

“不不不不不，索林，不能这样，你不能这样！索林！索林！”比尔博近乎绝望地吼叫，然而无济于事，矮人有力的臂膀把他禁锢在怀中，让他完全无法动弹。

然后一阵身体悬空，他被扔出了火焰。

身体擦过火焰的顶端，之后撞在石柱上的疼痛已经不再重要，在被金光彻底包裹以前，比尔博发现自己就已经失去了什么。

这是一个他愿意铭记一辈子的拥抱，但一辈子都不愿意想起的记忆。

“半身人，死亡将至。”

看着眼前苍白半兽人的再次出现，已经成为魔法史教授的比尔博·巴金斯默默在背后握紧了拳。他望向对方，对方也看向他，那眼神里有仇恨、蔑视、愤怒，或者其它什么东西，都无关紧要了。

二十年前究竟发生了些什么，都已经只是过去，而现在，他们都还活着。

索林重新回来了。

比尔博被这个野心勃勃的独裁者拎起来，衣领勒得他呼吸困难。霍比特人的身高甚至及不上眼前这个高大半兽人的一半，即便如此，比尔博也没有求饶。

自从那次冒险之后，他就再也没有露出一丝一毫的胆怯。

因为他已经经历过了最为可怕的恐惧。

如今，他只是摇摇头，露出一丝狡猾的微笑：“阿索格，这么多年难道就没人告诉你么……我啊，其实——”

“——也是一个魔法师！”

轰——

淡金色的光芒将他们彻底包裹。

比尔博口袋中，一本和学生作业堆在一起的笔记本虽然被施展了空间缩小术，但仍然散发出耀眼的光芒。

微小，但势不可挡。


	9. Chapter 9

在那场漫长冒险的开始，比尔博曾经问过甘道夫。

“为什么国王已经不存在了，他们还要重回孤山？”

当时，灰袍巫师甘道夫眯缝起他的小眼睛，笑着拍了拍比尔博的肩膀。

“他们是伟大的引领者，至于这场履行真正的意义，需要你自己去体会。”

比尔博觉得自己用了二十年来消化那次的冒险，或者甚至更长。

此刻，因为空间魔法的缘故，他和阿索格踩着峭壁上一块凸起的岩石，左右与前方皆是深渊。不仅是是喉咙，肩膀也传来剧痛，就在刚才，暴怒的阿索格一下把他丢在了岩石上，断肢的利刃随即深深插进他肩胛骨的位置，把他牢牢定在石壁之上。血液不停地从伤口的空隙涌动出来，也许是疼痛太多的缘故，比尔博觉得自己的神经越来越清明。

天空中的小黑点由远及近，越变越大。

再坚持一下。

“可恶的小老鼠，你以为我不敢杀你？不过是空间魔法，这种小把戏，你觉得可以拖延多久？”阿索格低沉的声音嘶嘶传来，他甚至不再用通用语掩饰自己，罪恶的语言带着仿佛可以具现化般的邪恶之气，从他的口中吐出，他凶狠的低下头，看着比尔博因为疼痛而微微扭曲的表情，“我决定现在就处决你，砍下你的头颅，剁碎你的骨肉，让索林看着他心爱的小老鼠成为秃鹰的食物！”

咔——他缓慢地转动手臂，深深插入比尔博肩胛的利器也跟随着碾动，使得更多的鲜血流出。

“想……想得美……”即使满头冷汗，比尔博也毫不示弱，他看向苍白半兽人，勾起嘴角，“哈……杀了我你以为你能得到什么？激怒索林，你也一样一无所有。更何况——”

比尔博故意拖长了音节，他抬起头，大口大口地呼吸着空气，仿佛想要以此来减轻疼痛。

“更何况，你不仅激怒了索林，还激怒了一个霍比特人！”比尔博猛然向前，用自己额头硬生生地撞向阿索格的。

砰——！

“吼——！！”巨大的冲击让措不及防的半兽人一个后退，刺入岩石中的利器也随之而抽出，比尔博也因此被带得向前倒去。

哗啦——！

整个岩石因为阿索格突然后退时蹬地的力量而破碎，刺入比尔博肩膀中刀刃终于也因此而抽了出来。

血肉飞溅。

但没有人能顾及这些，凸起的掩饰已经坍塌，无论是比尔博还是阿索格，都只能任由身体从上边跌向深渊！

“可恶的半身人！”阿索格的声音怒吼传来，然而巨大的失重感和过多的失血量让比尔博实在无法继续保持清醒了。他的眼皮不受控制地碰在一起，意识也被逐渐抽离。

模糊之间，仿佛听到了巨鹰的鸣叫，以及巨大的翅膀划破空气时发出的声音。

极近。

而后，是仿佛撞在什么东西上的冲击力，以及一双有力的手臂，一个温暖的怀抱。

还有一句落在耳畔的呢喃：“我接住你了，飞贼老爷。”

比尔博再次醒来的时候，感觉疼痛已经离自己远去。肩膀处的伤口似乎被修复系魔法师小心地治疗过，就连喉咙也变得清爽而舒服。空气里弥漫着淡淡的咖啡香气和烤吐司的味道，还有更多……培根，鸡蛋，总是就是食物的香气。

这里是他在战争学院的卧室，如同袋底洞里一样的熟悉装潢让比尔博不禁开心起来，好像之前发生的那些不愉快都已消失。

他撑起身体，有点费力地从床上坐起身，也许是因为太久没活动的缘故，骨节之间发出“咯吱咯吱”的声响。正在他琢磨着现在该吃第几顿饭的时候，门开了，端着盘子走进来的矮人原本冷峻的面容，在看到比尔博的瞬间软化了下来。

“比尔博。”

“啊……橡木盾先生。”比尔博露出一个有点腼腆的笑容，像几天前的那个魔法史老师一样，对着矮人礼貌、温和但仍旧梳理地点点头，“真是谢谢您，为您添麻烦了。”

索林的表情一瞬间有些僵硬，紧紧抿起唇角，深邃的眼眸垂下，看起来沮丧极了。

啊，不能心软。比尔博在心里对自己默默打气。

但是……似乎是为了方便，平常总是披散着长发的矮人如今把头发完全梳了起来，绑成一个马尾，就连胡子看起来也被细致地打理过，看起来就像一个稍微有点违和的居家好矮人！这是原本13个月的冒险都没享受到的福利！

于是为了不露馅儿，比尔博决定不作声。

果然，看起来颇受打击的矮人领袖很快恢复过来，把手中的盘子放在卧室中的小茶几上，拉过一边的椅子，面对比尔博坐下。

“叫我索林吧，比尔博。有些事情，我想我们必须得好好谈一谈。”索林说道，深色的眼睛温柔地注视着比尔博，“我得跟你抱歉，比尔博。我为我之前的行为感到抱歉。”

“对不起……呃，我是说，索林先生……我不明白为什么你要向我道歉？我想还是应该由我感谢您，如果不是因为您带着巨鹰及时赶到，想必我已经死在阿索格的手下了。”比尔博说。

索林摇摇头：“我正要为此而解释。事实上，早在几天以前我与你在校门口相遇的更早以前……正确来说是二十年前，我就已经和你相识，比尔博。”

“我们曾经认识？”

“不仅如此，我们还是同伴，你作为飞贼加入我的冒险队，我们一同前往古埃尔博尔。在旅途中，你曾多次奋不顾身地给予我帮助，在绝境之中将我拉回……但是，因为我对自己的不信任，使得你失去了这段记忆。”

“……”

“我为此向你道歉，希望你能原谅我。”

矮人领袖真诚而郑重，比尔博感觉自己的脸皮快要支撑不住，他能感觉自己的耳根后边现在火辣辣的，甚至有蔓延的趋势。

“索……”正当他企图说些什么挽救的时候，一个拥抱，打断了他接下来的伪装。

矮人王从椅子上站起来，走到床边，低下身一把抱住了比尔博。温热的胸膛紧紧贴服在自己的脸上，比尔博甚至能从衣料之中嗅到沐浴液的清香——那来自他自己的浴室，与他自己身上散发出的味道一模一样——伟大的矮人领袖的双手紧紧抱住比尔博的身躯，脑袋埋在比尔博的肩窝处，肩膀轻颤，像是要掩饰什么。

“你是一个优秀的霍比特人，一名伟大的飞贼，一位……值得信赖的同伴……”索林的声音透过不了闷闷地从比尔博的耳后传来，吐字时喷薄出的热气打在他伤愈不久的肩膀上，像是点燃了一片火焰。

感受着双手环抱住自己所用的力量，比尔博几乎能想象出索林的表情。

认真的，隐忍的，还有……落寞的。

“索林。”魔法史教授忍不住开口，他放松身体任由对方将自己抱紧，“你不能这样罔顾我的意愿……”他感觉自己的声音有点哽咽，“我……我饿了，想吃三明治，最好是在一个专门做三明治的屋子里由一名矮人制作，要是有金币海洋作为背景，就更棒了。”

环住自己的臂膀一下子收得更紧了，而后下一刻，几乎将全身重量压在霍比特人身上的矮人起身，优雅讶异地睁大双眼。

眼眶却还是微红的。

或许是因为心虚，也可能不想被对方发现自己的情绪，比尔博没抬头，眼睛到处乱飘，吱吱呜呜道：“好吧……其实，我都想起来了，大概是因为空……唔！”

不等他说完，一双手已经按住了他的脑袋，用力压向前方。紧接着，灼热的热度贴附在在自己的嘴唇上，矮人像是一头猛兽一般吻了过来。

起先只是迫不及待的吸吮，而后比尔博就感觉自己的嘴唇正被一条柔软却有力的舌头细细地舔过，顺着未闭合的唇缝钻了进来，寻找着自己的舌头纠缠。不只是耳后、脸颊，那束比恶龙的火焰更为滚烫的火焰燎起，烧尽了最后的理智。比尔博忍不住回应这个吻，与索林的舌头在口腔中纠缠，任由对方舔过自己口腔中的每一个角落，放纵自己全身无力，彻底沉沦。

唾液交换的声音啧啧作响，在安静的房间中显得有点突兀。然而吻在一起的两个人并没觉得任何不妥，刚刚还说肚子饿了的霍比特人甚至忘记了三明治的香气。

只有，只有彼此的味道，充斥鼻尖。

他们尽情深吻，闭上眼睛享受这个延期了二十年的亲密……直到空气殆尽、完全无法呼吸的时候，他们才不舍地分开，大口地喘着粗气。

索林看着比尔博，比尔博也看向索林，他们眼中的彼此都狼狈不堪，面颊因为情动而微微发红。

但这没什么关系。

“一个优秀的霍比特人，一名伟大的飞贼，一位值得信赖的同伴？”

“对不起，巴金斯老爷，应该是——我无可替代的爱人。”


	10. Chapter 10

比尔博·巴金斯，在成为魔法史教授以前，曾经偷偷地想，如果索林·橡木盾真的成为一个矮人国王，会是一种怎样的存在。

如今，他好像已经知道了答案。

索林的吻火热得就像是埃尔博尔的热铁，滚烫，炽热，仿佛拥有熔化一切的力量。比尔博感觉自己的后脑被一只手紧紧按压着，身体跟随着对方而自动回应着，啃咬、舔舐、吸吮，这些从未做过的动作就像是早已被编入的程序一般，一旦被点击开启，就会自动运行。

而后一发不可收拾。

热，热，热。口腔中，鼻腔里，视线还有脑海内，全部都是对方的味道。

不够，不够，想要更多。

就在比尔博感觉对方拥吻自己的力度有些减轻，模糊地想要睁开眼睛之时，索林原本按住自己肩头的手已经向下……

“比尔博……”

后脑仍被紧紧按住，无路可退，无处可逃。

比尔博觉得这就像是毒瘾发作，潜伏了二十年，然后彻底爆发。他要说些什么，但又想不出来，一切的语言面对二十年后真正的重逢似乎都变得苍白无力，而过分的告白也不过画蛇添足。

凌乱而粗重的呼吸声已经暴露了一切，他们彼此都心知肚明。

而就在此刻——

“唔……！”比尔博猛地被扔到床上，长时间不运动导致的后遗症还没有完全消除，他刚刚感觉脑袋有一些发昏，一个火热的身体就压在了自己身上，阴影整个遮盖住自己，嘴唇被狠狠地咬住。

又是一个吻，然而他们乐此不疲。

似乎是不满意他的走神，索林猛地一把扯下比尔博的衣裤——那是他几天前带回比尔博后亲手给他换上的睡衣——霍比特人相比自己更为白皙单薄的身体展露在眼前，对方甚至因为太过突然而轻轻蜷缩了一下。

他知道，那并非因为寒冷。

“摩瑞亚太大了，半兽人在那里加设了屏蔽磁场……我们在那里找了很久。”索林俯下身，在霍比特人因为刚刚的亲吻而充血的唇上落下一记轻吻，而后向下。

“一想到你是在我的眼前被那个半兽人掳走，我就几乎发疯。”来到对方的喉结，他忍不住用舌头轻轻绕着那个小小的凸起打转，在对方逐渐放松之后，又用牙齿轻轻一咬。

比尔博猛地一颤，轻微的疼痛，但更多的是无法言喻的舒爽。

“我们不得不向巨鹰求助，”继续向下，吻过对方的锁骨、肩头，而后是胸前的凸起，“还好，我正好看到了落下来的你……你是发现了我放在学生作业里的笔记本？”

“什么笔记本？”比尔博问。

索林停下来，抬头看向一脸茫然的霍比特人。

“画了空间魔法阵的那个。”

“啊……你放在了我的口袋里？”略微思索一下之后，比尔博恍然，“没……没有，其实我想说的是，索林，我施展空间魔法其实不需要画那个麻烦的魔法阵。”

“……”索林没吭声。

“冒险那会儿教你的那个其实是我觉得……你认认真真画东西的样子，特别好看！”

“……”索林仍旧沉默。

就在比尔博以为矮人王生气的时候，对方动了。矮人王重新低下头，张开嘴，含住了比尔博胸前左边的凸起。湿漉漉的舌头在上边打个转，像是在逗弄，而后猛然一吸，比尔博轻轻一颤。从未被他人碰触过的地方生出一种奇怪的感觉，很舒服，很畅快，然而引发了更多的不满。

比尔博下意识地动了动身子，就在这时，一阵疼痛从胸前传来。

“索林？！”他有些生气地叫到，却看到正用牙齿咬住他乳首的家伙同样望过来。

眼神有点冷，带着点警告的意味，但更多的，则是戏谑和挑衅。

比尔博大脑一下放空，刚想到应该回击，就感觉下身一下子暴露在空气中，紧接着一个温热的手掌握住自己半勃的性器，上下撸动起来。

巨大的快感因为直接的碰触而从小腹升腾。

“唔啊……”魔法史教授控制不住地呻吟出声，就连躲避都没有力气，细小的电流电麻了全身，而他只想沉浸其中。他大口喘着气，望向天花板，意图通过不看索林而夺回身体的控制权，但这似乎反而更增加了感官的体验。来自索林的每一次抚摸，每一次啃咬，每一次呼吸，就连手上的纹路和长年练习魔法而产生的薄茧，他都能清清楚楚地感知到。

“索林……”比尔博听着自己的声音因为情欲的升腾变得奇怪，“我知道你来了……”

比尔博抬起手，轻轻按住矮人在自己胸前的头颅，把手指插进对方的长发中，微微挺身方便对方的动作。

“我知道你一定可以接住我，我是因为你，才能活下来。”

矮人领袖停下了手中的动作，抬起头，看向比尔博。

那对蓝灰色的眸子里，深邃得仿佛能装下整个宇宙。

然后他低下头，与比尔博交换了一个深吻，热烈、凶狠、毫无保留。

“啪嗒”一声，皮带扣被打开，霍比特人抬手扔下了手中的皮带，他一边同矮人王接吻，一边拉下对方的裤链，学着对方刚在为自己做的样子把手伸入……

那里早已变得巨大，灼热，坚硬如铁。

然后他躲开索林的吻，望向对方幽深的眼眸。

“……进入我。”

野兽出笼。

“唔……”身体被第一根手指进入的时候，比尔博有些发懵，然而事情已经无法逆转。他被矮人牢牢抱在怀里，前胸紧紧贴服在对方没来得及脱掉的衬衫布料上，因为摩擦的缘故而有些疼。但这比不上下身的疼痛，从未被如此使用过的地方突然被异物进入而极为不适，他的身体紧绷，本能地想要躲闪。

然而被紧紧按住。

“放松，放松，比尔博。”索林轻声安慰，声音因为极力的压抑和克制而变得有些沙哑。

这个平常看起来极为冷峻的矮人身上已经是一层薄汗，额头上更是布满细密的汗珠，他的下身胀得发疼，比尔博每一次的动弹时无心的摩擦，都让人发疯。然而他仍旧极力忍耐，一点点地，深入霍比特人紧窄的后穴，耐心地按压着，进行扩张。

“比尔博……”而后是第二根手指。

矮人一定学了声音相关的魔法！比尔博咬着牙，他紧紧抱住索林的身体，在对方不厌其烦的安慰下放松身体，尽量忽略下方因为被进入而产生的疼痛。

“好像是这里……”

“什么？”

“听说这里可以直接让人得到快感。”索林的话音刚落，比尔博就忍不住“啊”地惊叫出声，他的身体猛然从对方的怀中弹了下，而后被另一只手镇压，索林把霍比特人禁锢在怀中，不让对方有一丝一毫逃离的可能。

比尔博“呜呜”地发出声，他控制不住自己，原本在他后穴中缓慢进出的手指不知是按到了哪里，一种从未有过的快感从下身猛地窜出，直击大脑，这种快感甚至比直接安慰前边的性器更加直接、更为强烈，让他每一下都会随着对方的按压而颤抖，原本因为疼痛而有些萎靡的性器重新挺立起来，直直地戳在对方的肚皮上。

“索林……”他小心地忍下呻吟，“索林……求你……快点……”

噼啪——

理智是最经不起考验的绳拴。

矮人王从霍比特人的身体中抽出手指，随即用两只手按住比尔博的腰间，向上托起。仍旧沉浸方才快感中的比尔博几乎还没来得及思考，就感觉身体又被压下。

“唔……！”比手指更为粗大、坚硬的物什直直刺入后穴，将还没被完全扩张开来的内壁瞬间撑开。比尔博用手抓住对方的肩背，控制住因为疼痛而充满眼眶的眼泪，告饶道：“慢……慢点……索林……”

“乖。”索林深深吸了口气。

比尔博还没来得及适应，就感觉自己的身体被更为用力地下拉，进入自己身体的性器一下被吞了进来，达到了一个从未有过的深度。

仿佛整个身体都被贯穿。

他只好用双腿紧紧缠住对方的腰身，以此来固定自己，企图抑制对方更进一步的举动。

但这无济于事。

健壮的矮人王并不在乎霍比特人的这点小动作，何况此时欲望占据上风，本能主导了一切。按住比尔博腰身的大手向下，拖住对方的臀部，而后托起——

粗硬的性器被柔嫩的肠壁紧紧包裹、摩擦，随着索林的动作而抽出，只留下一个头部在内。

再向下——

狠狠进入。

周而复始，如此往复。

疼痛很快过去，接踵而至的是从后身升起的几乎灭顶的快感，每次的抽插似乎都刚好擦过扩张时被刻意按压过的一点，那种细小的电流像是病毒一般随着每一次的进出而遍布全身，带来无法言说的酥麻无力。

耳朵里只能听到彼此粗重的喘息声，和自己再也压抑不住的呻吟。

比尔博被插弄得完全说不出话，他随着对方的每一次动作而呼吸，不仅是身后被弄得一塌糊涂，前边的性器也随着索林每一次的托举而蹭在对方的肚皮上，留下一串亮晶晶的水迹。他绝望地沉沦在着巨大的快感中，只能紧紧地抓住对方的身躯，如同抓住河流中唯一的一块浮木。

这是一种侵犯，一种占有，一种庆幸。

一种表达爱的方式。

眼眶中的生理性泪水顺着眼角流下，比尔博的全身因为剧烈的情欲和激烈的性爱而泛红，他的下唇因起初的隐忍而留下浅浅的牙印。

“你……你知道……你把我扔出去的时候……我想说什么吗？”

“什么也别说，教授。”索林说道，他突然停止下身的动作，然后在比尔博疑惑之时用力一顶，压着比尔博倒在床上，“那都过去了。”

被狠狠压住的比尔博没能继续，索林就开始了继续的撞击。皮肉相接处时发出的“啪啪啪”回荡在整个卧室，还有性器因为进出而发出的“啧啧”水声……

越来越快。

他感觉快感已经剥夺了他说话的能力，思考更已经变为无稽之谈。

只能享受，只能沉陷，只能跟随着对方的节奏感受爱欲。

然后彻底失去自我。

“唔……”随着一次凶猛而深入的顶撞，比尔博感觉有什么东西从对方的性器喷薄而出，喷射在自己的内壁上，激起一阵痉挛。

视线模糊，大脑停止思考，等他回过神的时候，他的身前也早已一片狼藉。

他们大口大口喘息着，没有顾虑地拥抱，索林更是干脆完全将身体的重量压在比尔博的身上。霍比特人觉得，即使疲劳得无法睁开眼皮，也非常满足，极为幸福。

汗水遍布全身，整个身体都如同被浸在温水中热得烫人。

但这对于他们彼此来说，却是最适宜的温度。

“那时候我想跟你说的是，‘明天见’。”

“嗯，明天见，比尔博。”


	11. 尾声

比尔博·巴金斯托着小箱子，哼着歌走在石砖小路上。

一层一层，自下而上。他的目的地，这里的最高点，圆圆的门在阳光的照射下显得更加翠绿，如同祖母绿宝石一般。

那是他的家。

这里是夏尔，他的故乡，二十年来没有回归过的故乡。

把工作推给亲爱的助教，干脆以被绑架为由请了几个星期病假的比尔博快快乐乐地回家了，他感觉自从找回记忆以后，心情就特别特别好。

就连跟塞克维尔·巴金斯一家打招呼都变得令人愉悦了！

周围的人向他点头致好，闲适而安逸的霍比特人们即使在大魔法师带也很少接触到魔法，在闲暇的时候，他们总是三五成群的聊聊天，喝喝茶。

“听说那个矿石场的半兽人老板，阿索格，被曝光秘密进行半兽人人体试验和谋杀被逮捕了，过段时间就要被审判！”

“哦，我也看到了那个报道，简直太可怕了，我无法想象现在的社会竟然还有这样的独裁者出现！法律会制裁他的！”

“揭露他罪行的人是谁？简直太勇敢了！”

“我听说——是叫索林·橡木盾？”

“哦，索林·橡木盾呀！我认识他！”刚巧经过的比尔博听到了人们的闲聊，停下来插话。

“那是谁？”

“嗯，我的一个朋友……哦不，不对，”比尔博斟酌着说道，但他又很快地否认，“他是我的爱人。”

**END**


	12. 番外 生活不能没有八卦

“咔嚓——”

一声清脆的响声，比尔博猛地抬头，又禁不住愣住，他有些不好意思地挠挠头，像要解释什么，但最终什么也没能说出来。

坐在他对面的男人始终凝望着这个霍比特人，矮人王的眼神深邃，这是他们俩一起度过的数不清第几个早晨。在咀嚼完毕并吞咽进肚子里后，索林用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，才张口说道：“只不过是饼干的声音，别害怕，比尔博。”

“我没有害怕。”霍比特人小声反驳，然后他皱起眉，看向对面的男人，在与对方视线相接触的时候又禁不住移开，“我只是有点……反应过度。”

嗯，就是这样。比尔博在心里安慰自己。

咔嚓。

声音再次响起，有点反应过度的霍比特人再次反射性地抬头，一脸警惕，却措不及防地撞进对方设下的陷阱里。

索林·橡木盾，他的魔法史助教，正咬下饼干的一个角，眼睛一动不动地望着自己。他像是被谁施放了慢镜头魔法一样，把饼干缓慢地放进唇缝中，露出一点点洁白的牙齿，再让牙齿切碎那不堪一击的饼干……

咔嚓。

对方用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，卷走了落在唇角的饼干碎屑。

太犯规了。

“咣当——”椅子因为突然站起而发出更大的声音，矮小的霍比特人站在桌子前，觉得自己有点……热。

但无暇顾及其他了。

他三两步跑到餐桌对面——那个骄傲又讨厌的矮人国王面前——然后一把扯住对方胸前的领带，吻了上去。

嘴唇温热，带着饼干的香气，炽热的气息和不属于自己的唾液与自己的交缠在一起……美妙极了。然而冲动一旦过去理智就会回归——比尔博猛然反应过来，耳朵边的声音有些嘈杂，口哨声，欢呼声，还有大笑声，混合在一起……

这是学校的食堂！

就在他终于回过神来，想要往后退的时候，刚刚一直没什么动作的家伙终于反应过来，粗糙而有力的大手一下子按住了比尔博的脑袋，压向自己，不让面前的霍比特人逃离。

牙齿咬在嘴唇上的感觉微微发疼。

“专心一点，巴金斯老爷。”索林发出低低的警告。

“嗯……”

“咔嚓——”

又一份号外可以出炉了。

就在几天前，中土魔法学校最受欢迎的报纸破天荒的发行了一份号外，并且这份号外极受欢迎，一小时内便被哄抢而空。

有人欢喜有人愁。八卦无国界，与种族也没多大关系，学校里的学生们几乎人手一份，甚至有计算机学院的学生直接用魔法变出了巨大的显示屏，意图把这份报纸的八卦传播到学校的各个角落——

坐在办公室里教导自家助教怎么批改作业的比尔博刚巧抬起头，然后就看到了那滚动的大屏幕，报纸的放大版。

「史上最帅助教与魔法史教授校园内激情热吻霍比特贵族与矮人王不得不说的故事」

一个标题就占据了整个版面。

砰——

比尔博觉得自己的脸上火辣辣的，跟害羞什么的没关系，完全是被气的。他怒视着天空中的屏幕，眉头紧皱。刚刚走到他身后的索林抬起头，而后了然地露出了微笑。

“我就知道昨天晚上那奇怪的‘咔嚓’声大有猫腻！”比尔博咬牙切齿地说道。

而同战争学院魔法史教授办公室中的情景完全相反的，中土八卦报报社社长指导教师办公室里的人一脸得意，这个家伙长得像极了精灵，面容精致身材修长，双腿笔直颀长，然而眼神中却带着一抹煞气。他托着腮，望着前方电子屏幕中实时滚动的号外销售数据，嘴角勾出一抹微妙的弧度。

“这次干得还不错。”他开口说道，声音非常好听。

“是的，安纳塔教授。”

“噢……叫我索伦大人。”

站在他面前的九个“人”低着头，以一种臣服的姿态等待着上位之人接下来的吩咐。这九个勉强可以被称为“人”的家伙全身笼罩在一股黑色的雾气之中，周身散发着恐怖而阴冷的气息，看起来极为恐怖。

事实上，也的确恐怖。他们已经不是人类，而是据说从远古时期传承下来的黑暗物种——戒灵。这九个戒灵在同一年考上了中土魔法学校以后，就在自称为“黑暗之主”的索伦老师的带领下成立了中土八卦报报社，并成为了报社中首席九大记者。

俗称狗仔。（。）←这是人类学生说的。

中土八卦报虽然是学校里发行量最大的报纸，但其实它是个地下传播物，没有正式报刊批号，就连这个报社也是他们的领头人索伦偷偷找的。

九大戒灵曾经问他们的索伦大人为什么这么做，这个对外是炼金学院院长“安纳塔教授”的伪精灵只是拂了拂脸侧的发丝，倨傲地问道：“你们想黑暗重新降临于世吗？”

“想！”

“虚伪的和平是否令你们感到恶心？”

“是！”

“那我们就要打碎这和平，将世间最丑恶的东西展现出来。现在已经是大数据时代了，信息爆棚，无论是人类、精灵还是霍比特人或者矮人，凡是有点思想的生物都极为浮躁，这正是我们趁虚而入……哦不，复辟的最佳时机。”

索伦大大散发着黑暗的光芒，表情隐藏在阴影之中，看起来高大又伟岸。

他阴森森的目光扫视过九个戒灵，喉咙中发出低沉的笑声。而后他抬起手，在耳侧打了个响指。

“号外一的利润还不错，索林是个不错的人，多金、年轻、有成就，而且冷酷的外表和偶尔展露出的温暖正好形成了鲜明的对比……用现在的词就叫，反差萌吧。反正你们围绕着他，继续挖掘，深深挖掘，争取再出个号外二。干事业以前吧……先得有钱！”

然后比尔博就过上了一种水深火热的生活。那个可恶的中土八卦报合志出了号外二，简直还有号外三号外四号外五，以至于比尔博现在一听到“咔嚓”声就条件反射地浑身难受。

这个在学界赫赫有名，平时以博学温和著称的教授被这事儿弄得焦头烂额，然而跟在他身边的助教先生却总是神清气爽的模样，这让周围的学生纷纷做出了猜测。

最大胆的还是佛罗多，这个小霍比特人噔噔噔地跑来战争学院，抓着刚刚下课的比尔博袖子眨巴着大眼睛，一副好奇到不行的模样。

“比尔博叔叔，你恋爱了？”他问。

刚刚下课难得磨磨蹭蹭没有跑出去撒花的学生一下子安静下来，比尔博感觉自己的心跳有点加速。他有点为难，不想回答这个问题，但又觉得不应该躲避。

沉默的助教先生就在教室里，那个专属于他的第一排的角落，像个真正的学生一样，抬着头，注视着他。

必须说点什么。

夜晚的吻，共进的早餐，以及会心的眼神……如果这些都不算……

霍比特人最终还是点点头，深吸一口气，诚恳而又骄傲地说：“是的，我们恋爱了，我和索林。”

只有亲口说出来，比尔博才真的体会到有多羞耻。他抬起手蹭了蹭鼻尖的位置，不，这不是在说谎，这是事实。

听了他的话的佛罗多开心地笑了：“太好了，恭喜你啊叔叔。我一直害怕你会为此而终身不婚。”

比尔博·巴金斯不禁一愣，他控制不住地看向第一排的那个人，却发现对方不知什么时候已经来到自己的身边。

手被紧紧握住。

以前的某些决定已经不再重要，他会记住发生过的每一件事情，好的，或者不好的，把那些深深印在记忆中，或者笔记本里。

但现在，他将与眼前这个傲慢的矮人一起。

创造更多的记忆。


End file.
